


Pumpkin Guts

by pennysparrow



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Modern Era, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Courfeyrac has acquired pumpkins though he is lacking the skills to carve them.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Pumpkin Guts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PieceofStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieceofStardust/gifts).



> For the Halloweenish prompt "Courf and Ferre decorating for Halloween??" 
> 
> Warning: knife used for pumpkin carving

There had been strange noises coming from the kitchen all afternoon. Combeferre was staunchly ignoring them because he’s trying to finish reading this journal article before anyone else came home. Having Courfeyrac in the vague direction of behind him and doing who knew what all is more than enough of a distraction. Besides, Ferre can fairly well ignore the sounds coupled with Courf’s slightly off-key humming of _Nightmare Before Christmas_.

Until there’s a particularly wet sounding _SPLAT_.

“What are you doing?” Combeferre sets his laptop aside as he twists to stare over the back of the couch.

Courfeyrac doesn’t hear, his back to Ferre working at the island and shimming. Overlarge headphones press down his curls.

Closing the laptop and setting it on the side table, Combeferre uncurls his legs to climb off the couch. There’s a weird scent that’s wafting from the kitchen and it becomes stronger the closer he gets to Courf. Some vague part of Ferre’s brain recognizes it but he can’t place it. Not until he’s actually in the kitchen and can see what Courfeyrac is doing.

“I am not cleaning pumpkin guts off of the counter,” he says, pulling Courf’s headphones off as he does so.

Startling slightly, Courf offers a wide smile. “Well I wasn’t planning on asking you. Want to practice your surgical skills?” He waggles his eyebrows as he spins the serrated knife to present Ferre with the handle.

Combeferre doesn’t respond, just eyes the trio of large and very orange pumpkins on the counter. The one in front of Courf has its top cut off and set to the side, the seeds and stringy matter already scooped out onto a wax paper covered tray.

“Where did you even get the pumpkins?”

“I have my sources,” Courfeyrac says cryptically. He takes on a smug air that makes Ferre raise a dry brow. Courf sets the knife down and folds like a cheap deck of cards. “Cosette somehow found a farm that was doing pick your own pumpkins and took Marius as a cute date except Marius got overzealous and well, there is such a thing as too many pumpkins.”

Ferre snorts. He doesn’t bother to hide his smirk either.

“So,” Courf continues with a dramatic gesture, “he asked if we would like some and I said yes because I thought it would be fun to carve them.” He frowns at the beginnings of a mess in front of him. “I’m starting to think I was wrong though.”

“Starting?”

Courf just screws his face up to stick his tongue out at Combeferre.

“Are you going for a particular design?” Ferre asks by way of peace offering.

“Uh, Jack-O-Lantern? At least on this one,” he adds quickly.

Nodding, Combeferre picks up the abandoned knife. He nudges Courf over with his hip, taking the space directly in front of the gutted pumpkin. Ferre eyes the gourd for a few seconds before nodding again, this time with finality.

“Get me a sharpie,” he instructs. Courf scampers off to pull one from the junk drawer by the fridge. Tossing it the couple feet, Ferre manages to catch the marker with his free hand. It earns him an enthusiastic round of applause.

The two are laughing as Combeferre uncaps the sharpie and bends towards the pumpkin with it. Carefully, he draws on two triangle eyes and an upside-down triangle for the nose.

“Make him happy. With lots of teeth,” Courf says, coming up behind him.

Ferre nods and draws on a jaggedly toothy grin. “Nurse,” he says in a poor imitation of a television doctor.

Courfeyrac cackles but snaps to attention.

Smirking, Combeferre continues. “Scalpel please.”

Picking the knife off where it was once again set on the counter when Ferre began drawing, Courf passes it over with a smile. “Scalpel.”

“Making the first incision,” Ferre narrates before plunging it into the pumpkin. He makes it through and begins sawing the first side of the right eye.

“More light perhaps?” Courf asks, spinning around to pull a little flashlight out of the same drawer the marker came from.

“Yes, more light.”

They share a glance and start laughing again. Ferre has to bite his lip and remind himself he’s in the middle of something involving a sharp object. Courf comes up behind him again and stands on tiptoes to shine the flashlight. Except the beam keeps shaking because he’s giggling and teetering to keep his balance.

The rest of the carving goes similarly and about twenty meticulous minutes later the Jack-O-Lantern is done and Courf is clapping. “Well done doc. Very well done. I think the patient will make an excellent recovery sitting on our front steps.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that I'm personally imagining set in my Crooked Politician AU but really is just any random modern les mis au.


End file.
